One Less Regret
by physicsismylife
Summary: This one night, it was all they had


It had been almost a week since they had been thrown into this dank, disgusting cell. Carter sat in a corner of the cell and he could tell by the look on her face that she was thinking; no doubt trying to think of a way out of their dismal situation. He still admired her for her brains and her strength to never give up. It had been too long since he had last seen her and it was unfortunate that they were now seeing each other under these circumstances. She had gone off and married that cop, Pete and started a family with him. While he had gone to Washington to fly a desk, she had become co-leader of SG-1. He had to admit he was very proud of her despite his bitterness. He had come back to do this one mission since Daniel had become a prior. He had to; Daniel was his best friend and would have done the same for him. He had sucked it up and decided they would have to get over their awkwardness one of these days. So he had flown out and arrived at Cheyenne Mountain ready to work with his old team. Their plan sort of worked when they sent Merlin's weapon through the supergate to destroy the ori but this left the problem of having ori followers in ships able to come to their galaxy. They had watched in silence and horror as six ori ships came through and they had quickly been overtaken. They had all gotten separated trying to find a way to flee from the ship. He hoped that everyone had managed to escape. It seemed that way since he and Carter were the only ones he had seen so far. He refused to believe they were not there for any other reason.

He and Sam had been brought to a planet with humans less advanced than those of earth, a somewhat medieval setting. They were a simple people and had decided to follow the book of origin. Now they were locked in a dungeon cell and being the non-believers that they were, their execution was set for tomorrow. Something about them being an example. Anyways it didn't matter, no point in thinking that way he was still holding out for a rescue even though their time was quickly running out.

Carter had been trying to think of ways out of their situation all week, the ever dutiful soldier that she was. She had remained very professional, only talking to him if needed. He had been somewhat disappointed, even though he resented the fact that she had chosen Pete he had realized the moment he had seen her again in the briefing room that he still cared for her. Even though he couldn't care for her in the capacity he wanted too he still wanted to be there for her in every other way. Being around her all week had made him realize how much he had missed her companionship.

Just then their evening meal of bread with a slice of cheese and water was slid under the door. Carter quickly stood and said,

"I'll get it Sir."

"For crying out loud Carter! You can cut the 'Sir' crap, seeing as how we have one day to live and all."

He knew those were the wrong words to say as soon as they had come out of his mouth. Her face suddenly paled and she turned and walked back to her corner this time facing the wall. His heart almost broke when he heard the first stifled sob leave her lips. She had been strong all week as their execution date grew closer and closer and their escape options seemed to become less and less. Their situation had become quite desperate now and that had to have been the worst thing for him to say. Why did he always have to try and make light of dire situations with jokes? One of his many flaws but if he remembered correctly she had always laughed and appreciated his inappropriate quips. Everything had changed so much.

He walked over to the door and picked up their tray of food and quietly walked back to where she sat hunched over, her head in her lap and her shoulders trembling. He wanted to comfort her so bad but didn't know what to do. It had never been his place, before she had always had someone else, Daniel, her father, Pete…

"Carter?" He whispered as he slid the tray in front of her. "You should eat something." He said for lack of anything better to say. Her only reply was another shake of the shoulders and a sniffle.

"Sam, I'm really sorry, I shouldn't have said that. You've been so brave but I know it must be hard for you, you must be thinking about your daughter… and Pete." He trailed off. He then tried to place a comforting hand on her shoulder when she turned to him and said,

"Don't! You have no right anymore!"

Anger flared up in him, "You're right I don't, but whose decision was that?"

"Don't you dare Jack O'Neill! Don't you dare!" in her grief unable to say anything more she turned to crouch back in her corner.

Jack just as upset turned to go and sit in the other corner. He was angry that she had rejected his attempt at comfort. He knew that she had so much more to live for than him and this had to be affecting her greatly. He wanted her to know she didn't have to be tough soldier Sam around him. They'd known each other too long and he knew her too well. He knew that she knew he respected her as a soldier, they had been beyond CO and subordinate they had been close friends, or so he had thought. He felt hurt that she was acting as if he didn't even know her anymore. He watched as she slowly calmed down and curled up in a fetal position on the floor, a sniffle periodically breaking the silence of their cell. Once he knew she was finally asleep he leaned his head back against the cold, hard, stone wall and shut his eyes. This was so not how he wanted to spend his last day on Earth, well on whatever this planet was called.

He woke several hours to the sound of her shivering in her sleep. The cell they were locked in was pretty damp and cool to begin with but at night time the cold became worse. Tonight had to be the most awful yet. His previous anger quickly dissolved as he looked at her shaking in her black t-shirt and bdu pants. They had stripped them of everything else right down to their socks. Screw it he thought. He crawled over to her sleeping form and with some hesitation spooned up behind her and draped his arm over her stomach. To his surprise but pleased surprise she didn't flinch or yell at him to get off. He whispered in her ear, "I just thought we should share some body heat, don't worry nothing else."

It seemed her previous anger had also dissipated just like the cold that had wracked her right down to the bones was slowly leaving now that he had his arms around her. She was no longer shaking. Then he heard her speak in a very small voice,

"I'm sorry for my outburst earlier. I shouldn't have taken my frustration out on you."

"It's ok, I understand."

She rolled over in his arms so that her head now lay on his chest and he wrapped his arms around her upper body as she draped her top leg over his.

"I don't know if you do Jack. These past few years… I miss… I"

He could tell she was at a loss for words so he simply hooked his finger under her chin so he could look into her eyes. As he stared into her beautiful blues it confirmed everything. They had always been able to communicate silently, one of the reasons they worked so well as a team. He saw into her depths that she still cared for him too, that these past few years apart had been hard for her too.

"I was upset because I don't want to lose you Jack," as her face crumpled and more tears came to her eyes.

"Hey, hey, shhh, everything is going to be alright. You know we always find a way back." He said as he rubbed gentle circles on her back. After a few minutes she finally calmed down and they just lay in silence enjoying each others heat and comfort. It just felt so right to finally be holding her in his arms. Damn the twisted fate that gave him this chance on his potentially last day. He let out an exasperated sigh.

"What?" she whispered.

"Nothing, I'm just thinking is all, it just feels so right but just so wrong here. It brings back memories of our time in Antarctica."

In fact it felt identical. At that time their fate had seemed set and death had been imminent. He had given up and in the end Carter had given up too. They had lain in much the same way waiting for the inevitable. As if she was reading his mind and remembering the same moment she said,

"Any regrets?"

Unlike last time where his only regret had been dying he had made a lot of mistakes since than and had been harboring many regrets. One big one in particular though.

"Yeah Carter, I do. Remember that day in your lab? When you handed me Pete's engagement ring I should have told you the truth. I should have fought for you, taken it out of the damn room and told you never to marry him. Told you that I love you, I'd always loved you and always would. I'm so sorry Sam."

She gripped him harder at that point and looked him in the face, a single tear clearing a path through the grime that was caked onto her face.

"No Jack, I'm sorry too. I could have said no, I should have been honest with myself and with you. My marriage with Pete is such a lie. Don't get me wrong, I love my daughter to pieces but she should have been ours Jack. I want that so bad it hurts not to mention the guilt I've been living with for thinking such things. I don't want to hurt anymore Jack; I love you, no more regrets."

With that she brought her face closer to his her eyes never breaking contact with his. She gently brushed her lips against his in a soft caress. He knew it was her way of asking permission for what she wanted and he agreed completely. He opened his mouth to hers so his tongue could sweep past hers. He was conflicted between the need to be urgent and the need to be slow and savour every moment. Their tongues fervently dueled for a few minutes before both needed to catch some breath. He could feel himself growing larger by the minute.

"I'm going to be very disappointed if you tell me that's your side arm again."

He chuckled at the memory and replied,

"I can guarantee this time it is not."

He then proceeded to flip them so that she was on her back and he on top. He then began to kiss her again and then make his way down her neck until he hit the seam of her shirt. Both no longer feeling the cold he reached down and grasped the hem of her shirt. He hesitated and looked to her silently asking her if this was ok. She flushed for a moment with embarrassment as she must have been thinking about how neither of them had showered in a week and the cell was pretty dirty. None of this mattered to him but he waited until she nodded her acceptance. He sat her up and slowly removed her top than did the same with his. He laid them out beneath her before he laid her back down. He than repeated the procedure with their pants and it wasn't long before they were both naked. He looked down at her and intently stared, committing every detail to memory. Although he had never seen her completely naked before he knew that her lean, toned body seemed somewhat curvier, softer, no doubt features she gained from having a child. He loved it, as he did everything about her. Her creamy, freckled skin marred with muck and grime, everything. He closed his eyes again trying to not think about what he had missed out on in her life but the here and now. It may not be opportune but it was all he had. He tenderly began to kiss up the inside of each leg, Sam releasing a quiet groan, quivering when he neared the top of her thighs. He wanted to take her so bad, fast and hard so that it could feel real but if he was going to only get this one chance he was going to do it right. He was going to be slow and sensual and make sure she enjoyed it. He inhaled deeply, her scent filling his nostrils, imprinting itself in his brain forever. He took her swollen nub between his teeth and sucked and then circled it once before traveling down to her center, this action causing an even louder groan from Sam. He inserted his tongue feeling that she was wet and more than ready.

"Jack, please." She quietly begged. There wasn't time for foreplay and she wanted to feel him inside of her and feel that for as long as she could. Jack not being able to ever deny her anything, moved to acquiesce.

He moved up her body making a few stops along the way, taking a few extra moments to give attention to her beautiful breasts. He had waited so long to touch them and taste them that he wasn't going to give that up now. Eventually he was completely on top of her his head level with hers. He knew just by looking at her she was feeling everything that he was; pain, pleasure, regret but most important love. He took her lips in his again as he rubbed the tip of his member through her folds and than in one swift move completely embedded himself within her womb. She arched her back and let out a sigh as he slowly began to move within her. They moved to a slow rhythmic dance, she matching each of his thrusts with her own; both trying to hold on for as long as they could, make the moment last until the bittersweet end. It seemed to have lasted for hours, each placing loving kisses and caresses here and there but mostly just looking at each other. He could never get enough of her gorgeous face; those soul searching eyes, the flippy blond hair that framed her face, the plump, kissable lips. Then as the early rays of dawn began to enter the small, barred window and lighten the room with a golden glow she came. Her inner muscles clenching and unclenching as "Jack" escaped her lips in tiny gasps, he soon followed, his seed warming her insides.

"I love you Samantha."

"I love you too, Jack."

He rolled to her side and held her the same as before. His fingers twisted in her hair, her head on his chest, ear listening to his heartbeat. His other arm held her tightly. There was nothing else to say, nothing else to do but wait for the cruel light of day. It was too late to think about why they had waited so long, too late to think about their many mistakes. The only thing left to do was savour this moment together, hold this woman he loves more than anything and enjoy it, one less regret.

He could faintly hear footsteps coming down the hallway, getting louder as they neared. He closed his eyes and felt nothing but love and contentment as he felt Sam place a delicate kiss to his chest.

Then the door flew open…

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.


End file.
